Steal Your Heart
by EnvyNV
Summary: All the moments where Percy wishes her could steal her heart. Song-fic. One-shot.


Steal Your Heart:

All the moments where Percy wishes her could steal her heart. Song-fic. One-shot.

**Hi! I know I already did a PJO songfic but I can't help it! Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Steal Your Heart**

_You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends_

"Can I come?" Percy asked Annabeth.  
She glanced backward at her other friends. "Sorry Perce. This is kind of a meeting for-"

"Goody goodies," Percy interrupted, crossing his arms.

She bit her lip. "Sorry, Percy. Maybe we can hang out another time?" She ran to them.

"With your good boys," Percy muttered under his breath.

_But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins  
_

"Come on, Annie!" Percy called from the water. "It's cool in here!"

Annabeth giggled. "No way!"

"Of course. You'd rather sit on the beach with _them_ and be bored, instead of coming in the water and having fun!"

She glanced back. "Oh fine."

_Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy__  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart  
_

"Please, please, please!" Percy begged.

"Why can't you ask someone else?" Annabeth pouted.

"Because you said you wanted to prove you're not a goody goodie. Well right now, I'm not convinced."

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go to your stupid concert…"

"Yes!"

Little did she know, that was their first date.

_Call me criminal__  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are_

"See? It was fun!" Percy exclaimed triumphantly.

"Oh, fine! It was fun. Not geothermic proof fun. But still fun."

He grinned at her. "It was even more fun since you were there."

"So you don't deny it." She teased.

"'Course not. I'd never deny something _that_ obvious."__

So lock it up_  
Go on and try it__  
No matter what you do__  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

"Tell me!" Percy begged her.

"No!" She yelled. He knew her too well. He knew she was holding back tears.

He grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "Annabeth."

That was all it took. She collapsed into his arms.

He always admired how much she put up her guard with others. But never with him.__

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it_  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

"No doubt about it." He argued.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She emphasized.

"Nope. You can't pull that stuff with me, Wise Girl. I know you too well."

"Keep tellin' yourself that."

"Oh, I will. 'Cause I know it's true."__

You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine

"It's true." He said to her, one day.

She blushed. "No, it's not!"

"As much as you are argue, as much as I'm gonna say it."

"It's. Not. True. Read my lips!"

"I am. But read mine: they form a perfect angel smile."__

But it's a new world  
And I know so well the side of you  
No one's ever seen_  
_

Annabeth giggled. "I'm serious."

"Me too. But Annabeth…"

"Yeah?"

"Do people ever tell you you're like the sea?"

"No. Why's that?"

"Because the sea is bipolar. Constantly changing. With me, you're a completely different person around me than you are with others."

"Maybe it's just you."

_Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy__  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart  
_

"Pull back, relax, and let go." She instructed, trying to teach him archery.

"I'm tellin' you, Wise Girl. You're wasting your time."

"It's never a waste helping people. It's the way it makes me. I feel all tingly knowing I've done something right."

He walked over to her and hugged her from behind. Even he didn't miss her red blush. "You're absolutely right."

_Call me criminal__  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are_

So lock it up_  
Go on and try it__  
No matter what you do__  
I'm gonna steal your heart  
_

"Eek! You're crazy!" Annabeth squeaked.

"Maybe. But then again, everyone at camp is." Percy chased her around the stables.

"You know it's after curfew, right? Ugh, why did I agree to this?"

"Number 1; you can call me a criminal for breaking the rules. And 2; because I am persuasive when I want to be."

"More like stubborn."

_I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard___

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it_  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

"You can't hide it! I will find out your secret!" Percy announced at the pavilion.

"Oh shut up! You'll never figure it out." Annabeth turned away from him. And he would've sworn on the River Styx that she muttered under her breath, "Or at least I hope not."__

You're gonna keep it  
Just like a secret  
Baby, believe me  
You gotta free it  
And you'll have everything you need

"Really?" Percy asked her softly.

Annabeth wouldn't look him in the eye. "Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you."

"Well this just ruined our friendship."

"No. It made it better."

He kissed her.__

You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends  


"Annabeth? Ya coming?" One of her _meeting_ friends asked.

Said girl grinned up at her newfound boyfriend. "I think I'll pass."

Percy laughed. "Yeah. Since I was never invited."

_But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins  
_

"You were right." She said, snuggling up to him.

"About what?"

"Bad boys."

Percy smiled at her. "Oh? And what is that?"

"They _do_ know how to have fun."

_Call me criminal__  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are_

So lock it up_  
Go on and try it__  
No matter what you do__  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

"You could never hide things from me." He swung their hands back and forth. "Even if you tried."

"It was hard to keep things from you. You always knew me too well."__

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard_  
_

Percy wrapped his arm around her tighter and glared at the boys staring at her.

"What's up?" Annabeth asked him, seeing his change of attitude.

"Oh, nothing." That was their normal routine.

He'd see those wannabe boyfriends check her out, and she'd be left completely innocent. Yet, it was one of the many things he loved about her.

_I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it_

"I'm glad we're together now." Annabeth admitted to Percy on their date.

"Really?" He grabbed her hand. "You were always so independent. I never noticed."

"Of course you didn't. You are a very oblivious person."

"Eh, I'll let you get away with that one. Just because I agree with you. I'm really happy we're together. But just out of curiosity, what made you start liking me?"

"You've always had my heart." She took a deep breath. "You've just never known you had it."

He smiled at her and hummed softly,

"_No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_."

**DONE! I don't know why I keep writing these! Oh well… Please Review and stay Rossome and Annabeautiful! EnvyNV out!**


End file.
